More Than One Way
by LeanaSullivan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wanted a challenge. A real challenge with excitement, horror, shock. But not a typical Uchiha challenge, more on the subject of... Girls, perhaps. [SasuHina][AU][REVAMP!]
1. Prologue

**Author's notes:** It's been really long since I've done a story, so my style of writing may have changed. I'll try to get back to writing stories more often, though.

**Story note:** This fic is getting a revamp, and may start of quite differently. Remember this is AU!

**Pairings:** As most of you may know, this is a SasuHina fic. There may be hints of other pairings, but no other pairings have been confirmed yet.

**Warnings: **Not much to warn you all about... I don't even know. xD Well... I have nothing. I guess that sums it all up; so... enjoy!

-

-

Hinata groggily opened her eyes and mumbled incoherently. She shifted her head to peer at her alarm clock, only to find that she was going to be late on her first day of boarding school. Her silk pajamas scrunched as she hastily slipped out of bed to get ready.

"Ahh, seven minutes to get ready! I'll be late for the entrance ceremony!" Hinata panicked, throwing her panda pajamas off, struggling to replace them with her new navy-tinted school uniform.

-

-

"Well, this _sucks_." Shikamaru grunted, glancing out at the clouds. The wind rushed into his friend's car, as he noticed the speed of the car was accelerating even more. "Woah, what the hell are you doing, Naruto?!" he asked, groping the side of the car door for balance. The energetic blonde just grinned and drove even faster. "Going faster, what else? Besides, if we're late on the first day, old lady Tsunade's going to give us the beating of our life!" Naruto paused to glance at the third passenger of his car, "See; Sasuke-teme doesn't care!"

"That's because he never cares, _Naruto_."

"Ah, you're right. Unless it involves some gay guy."

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"Well, Naruto _does _have a point; I've never seen you have any interest in a female, Sasuke."

"...Hn,"

"See, that just proves he's gay-!"

_SMACK!_

"Oww... you're so cruel, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto pouted, parking the vehicle right in time (before he had crashed, thanks to the bruise he now had).

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "You only just figured that out?" The raven-haired teen had only grunted, grabbed his luggage, and walked off.

-

-

'I am _not _gay, why the hell would they think that?!' Sasuke thought queerly- er, I mean angrily, whilst walking towards the campus.

'_Well, considering you have countless women - who aren't even fat chicks - worship you, practically offering you their virginity, and yet you REFUSE! Man, I hate that I have to be the conscience of some queer...' _his conscience retorted.

'Who the hell are you to say that? Besides, most of those _women _annoy the shit out of me!' Sasuke argued with his conscience, ignoring the fact that he could possibly be going insane.

'_First of all, I'm a part of you. Second of all, not ALL women are annoying...' _

"Tch, the women I know are," he muttered out loud, opening the hallway door with his free hand.

"Now to find room 23..."

He walked further up the hall, having to go to the next floor, only to find himself face to face with a rather fit man (around his age, perhaps). Sasuke noticed his odd shaped eyes, and that he was jogging in a green sweat suit, making Sasuke sweat drop in displeasure.

"Uh," Sasuke found himself being stared at.

"Ah! Another new student? Wonderful! All the more youth for this fitting school!" the man grinned; his teeth sparkling.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, trying his best not to look intimidated by this... green beast.

'He better not be my room mate...'

He then flinched as he thought of this.

After some awkward silence, the man in the green decided to thrust his hand forward. "My name is Rock Lee! It is a pleasure to meet such a handsome young man!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched.

He glanced at Rock Lee's hand as if it was a venomous snake, 'I hope he's not hitting on me.' he thought rather putridly.

Noticing that Sasuke looked rather shy (though he was really just disgusted), Lee decided to give him a heart-warming hug instead. And so he did. Actually, it was more of a bone-crushing hug.

"GAH!"

'Oh GOD! What is he doing?! I can't even breathe!' Sasuke thought, trying his best to breathe.

"Aha! Sasuke-teme, I knew you were gay!"

Just as Sasuke was released, a poor energetic blonde ended up with a shiner and two lumps on his head.

"Hmph, serves you right, dobe."

-

-

Fortunately, it turned out that Lee wasn't his room mate. Oh, and he wasn't trying to hit on Sasuke. He's just very... uh... "youthful".

Unfortunately, it turned out that Sasuke's room mate happened to be a stubborn bastard.

'_Hm, reminds you of someone, doesn't he?_'

"Shut the fuck up!" he accidentally yelled out loud.

His room mate glared at him, "I didn't even say anything, Uchiha."

_Heh, smooth move,'_

"It's nothing... _Hyuuga,_" Sasuke retorted coldly, setting his luggage down onto his bed. He earned another glare. "I never informed you that you could call me by my last name," Neji returned, not taking his view off of his new room mate." The raven-haired boy simply rolled his eyes. "I never informed that _you _could call me by my last name," he imitated the teen, infuriating him. The two grunted at each other, glaring every few seconds or so.

_'Amazing! It's practically like looking in a mirror!' _his conscience cheered stupidly.

'Shut up, there's no possible way he's like me!'

_'Yeah, yeah...'_

"Hinata-sama, was your trip safe?" Neji questioned, holding a mobile up to his ear. Sasuke frowned as he noticed Neji's tone of voice. "Ah, I see. Remember that Kiba will be there to help you, he should be there any minute now. Okay, I'll see you soon." Neji set his mobile down on his bed to find Sasuke was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

_'Well, well, I guess you're right. At least he happens to have a girlfriend. Oh, and he's actually nice.'_

'Since when the hell did you like guys?'

_'Ah? I-I don't... I'm just pointing out that you're a stubborn bastard, but at least he has a nice side.'_

'...Why do you even exist?'

_'To annoy you.'_

'That's it, conversation over!'

_'No need to get all defensive-'_

'I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!'

_'...Pervert.'_

'...Where did _that _come from?'

_'Uh, never mind.'_

-

-

The two of them were walking towards the main building for the entrance ceremony.

"So, who's the girl you were talking to earlier?" Sasuke asked, trying to start a civilised conversation with Neji. Bad idea.

"Why? It's not any of your business."

'Tch, how am I worse than this guy?...'

"Oh, well is she your girlfriend or something?"

Sasuke smirked as Neji was blushing different shades of red. "N-no! She's just a cousin of mine, and thinking thoughts like that would be incest."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I am not!"

"Thinking dirty thoughts, are we?"

Man, this guy was annoying Neji.

-

-

_Next Chapter_

_"U-um, I have to s-sing with Uchiha-san?"_

_"Wait, you're telling me that you've been married... to HER?"_

_"I dare you... to steal Hinata Hyuuga's panties!"_

-

-

A/N: So, what'd you think? Heh, odd next chapter previews, eh? Please review if you enjoyed it or have any ideas! _  
_


	2. Perverted Consciences

**Author's notes:** Aah, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I was thinking it was rather crappy, but you all made me more confident in writing this!

**Story notes:** Remember not to expect Sasuke and Hinata suddenly being all friendly to each other and saying things like "I WANT YOUR BABIES!". Expect a _developing _relationship. I realise that Kurata Mitsuki pointed out that Hinata was barely in the first chapter, but that was only because I was introducing Sasuke's side of the story; this chapter is more from Hinata's point of view. Hehe, and Melodramatic Writer, there might be slight traces of Hyuugacest in this, but not official romance or anything. xD Otherwise, thank you all for the reviews!

-

-

Hinata felt butterflies form in her stomach as she waited at the front of the Hyuuga estate. 'I... I hope Kiba-kun remembered... I had hardly anytime to get ready, but I still may end up late if he doesn't show up...' she thought, glancing around every now and then. She felt the wind rush from behind, blowing up her skirt (don't get any ideas, perverts... xD). "AH!" Hinata squealed, holding her skirt down. Her face flushed red as she noticed Kiba's car approaching.

'O-oh no... I hope he didn't see!'

The thought of Kiba being able to see her lavender panties made her feel as if she was about to faint. She could almost imagine what he would say.

_"Hey, Hinata! You uh, might wanna make sure people can't see your underwear; I mean, **I **saw."_

She found herself blushing even more, and she didn't even notice Kiba waiting - staring at her oddly as her face kept changing from pink to purple. Well, Kiba had his ways of getting her attention.

He grinned hugely and snapped his fingers, waiting in the driver's seat with the window down.

"Hey Hinata! You uh, might wanna make sure people can't see your underwear; I mean, _I _saw."

Hinata only just realised that the loud-mouth brunette had been waiting, and blushed even _more _(if that's possible).

She bowed apoligetically, trying her best not to faint from all her embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry for making you wait, Kiba-kun! I p-promise it won't happen again!" Hinata apologized softly. She noticed he had been wearing the male's school uniform; besides a tie. It reminded her of her cousin, Neji.

Kiba chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Hinata! You're like a little sister to me, so you know you don't need to say sorry." he reassured the petite girl, signaling her to get in the car. She opened the car door gently and sat in the back.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Kiba sighed as she apologized for... apologizing.

'I swear, Hinata. Sometimes you're too kind-hearted... It makes me wonder how everyone will treat you at school.'

-

-

Hinata giggled gently as Kiba grinned, "And remember that time Shino walked in on Neji while he was bathing?" Hinata blushed at the thought of Neji _bathing, _"Haha, no wonder Shino wears those shades all the time!" They both laughed together, savoring the moment. (reminds me of those kodak ads... xD)

As if on cue, Hinata's mobile rang. Kiba nodded and continued driving as Hinata pressed a purple button on her small phone.

"Hello?" she spoke quietly - making Kiba wonder if the person on the other line could even hear.

_"Hinata-sama, was your trip safe?" _a voice asked, refering to her vacation on the holidays. Hinata recognized the voice of her cousin and found herself smiling. And Kiba was just eavesdropping, seeing as her phone was on loud-speaker.

"Yes, Neji-niisan." was her simple reply.

_"Ah, I see. Remember that Kiba will be there to help you, he should be there any minute, now."_

Hinata shook her head at the phone, "Kiba-kun's here, Neji-niisan; we're on our way now."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye, Neji-niisan."

_"Pervert..." _(Sasuke had accidently said this out loud, as his conscience was arguing with him)

Hinata's eyebrows shot up "U-um, excuse me?"

Odd, that didn't sound like Neji.

-

-

"Well, we're here!" Kiba cheered, hopping out of the car. He went over and opened the other car door for Hinata.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun,"

"No worries. Anyway, we have to go find our rooms now, so I'll see you soon, okay?"

Hinata blinked and felt the butterflies come back into her stomach. 'I-I'll have to find it myself? But... I don't know this place very well...' she thought, poking her index fingers together. Kiba noticed her habit and realised what she was thinking "Don't worry, Hinata! Your building's over that way," he pointed at one of the buildings in front of them, "And the one I'll be staying in is right next to it. Remember that the entrance building is right on the other side of your building aswell, okay?"

She observed the buildings and nodded. "A-alright. Bye, Ki-"

Kiba had already gone off to find his room.

Hinata felt like she was starch naked as many other students walked past her. She sighed, "I may as well go find my room now..." she muttered, dragging her luggage.

-

-

"This is... my room?"

Hinata blinked at all the pink and purple decorations. There were two single beds - one pink, one purple - with lacy frills and patterns. Next to them were lightly tinted _pink and purple _desks, with expensive looking clocks on them. The walls were a white-lavender type of color, with curtains that were _pink._

Hinata sweat dropped.

She could only wonder what the bathroom would look like.

"Ehh? You're my room mate?!"

Hinata heard a gasp come from behind her. She turned around, finding herself face-to-face with a pink-haired teen. Hinata's face turned a same shade as the teen's hair. "U-um, ye-yes?"

This earned the pale-eyed Hyuuga a surprisingly high-pitched squeal. "It's so nice to meet you! You're so adorable!" The poor teen found herself being crushed from the stranger's hug, her face going red from embarrassment and... being not able to breathe. (reminds you of Rock Lee and Sasuke, right?)

'She must be my new room mate... she reminds me of Kiba,'

Her supposingly room mate noticed Hinata's face due to lack of air and pulled back, giggling. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura smiled. Hinata was feeling more comfortable at the friendlyness of her new room mate. She nodded and returned with a similar smile. "T-Thank you, Haruno-san-"

"Please, call me Sakura,"

"O-oh... sorry. Sakura, then. I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"That's a lovely name! And there's not need to apologize!"

"...I'm s-sorry."

-

-

Hinata had learned that Sakura was about her age (sixteen, to be exact), and found out that Sakura had uh... "decorated" their bed room. The pink-haired girl had apologized (perhaps it was rubbing off from Hinata), though Hinata had said that she actually liked it. After all, basically most of Hinata's old room at the Hyuuga estate was lavender. The two were walking towards the entrance building for their ceremony - well, it was more of just an assembly, really.

Sakura looked to the side at Hinata, "So, what classes are you doing this semester?" Hinata jumped, earning a giggle from her room mate. Her face turned red, "W-well, I'm trying Art, Music, English, Maths and Health. I... think that's all," The pale-eyed teen flinched as Sakura squealed again. "Really? I'm doing Art, Music and Health, so I'll see you in half the classes!"

Hinata smiled, 'Well, at least I think I've made a new friend,'

-

-

-

Neji was beginning to lose his temper. Man, this Uchiha was pissing him off!

"You know, thinking incest could lead to inbreeding... you're really dirty, you know that?" Sasuke drawled on, just to annoy his room mate. Who knew Sasuke could be so annoying and talkative?

It reminded Neji of Hinata's friend, Kiba; which was odd, seeing as Sasuke and Kiba were almost complete opposites.

A vein popped in Neji's forehead. "I never _said _anything that had to do with me liking my cousin!"

"Ah, you just admitted it," Sasuke came to a conclusion.

"H-HOW?"

The raven-haired teen flicked his own forehead, "_You _said, "I never said anything that had to do with **me liking my cousin**," so think about it."

"You're really starting to piss me off, Uchiha,"

"You think I'm blind, _Hyuuga_?"

"No, I think you have mental issues on incest,"

"...Tch,"

Neji smirked; at least that shut him up.

"...But really, have you ever thought about going into therapy? Incest can lead to bad things."

Neji spoke too soon. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What's your problem, Uchiha? You have childhood issues about a sibling liking you or something?"

Sasuke's face turned green at the thought of his older brother hitting on him. "Where the HELL did that come from?! No way in HELL, would that HAPPEN! So shut the hell up!" he countered angrily, offended. Neji was about to smirk, but realising that the Uchiha was still walking - not looking ahead of him - tears were about to form... of laughter.

"What the hell are you crying abou-"

_CRASH!_

-

-

_'Nice one, way to make us look sooo charming.'_

'I'm in too much pain to argue.'

_'...Oh. Well, seeyah.'_

'Right.'

Sasuke was nursing the huge lump on his head, mumbling incoherent swear words.

He then came to a conclusion.

"I hate doors."

He turned to his right to still see that his room mate was laughing at him, tears coming out of the corners of his pale eyes. Sasuke grunted, "It wasn't_ that _funny," Neji attempted to reply with a come back, but instead it came out in snorts and giggles. Sasuke sweat dropped, as they were sitting in the entrance building, and several students were around them (and were giving them odd looks).

"J-just shut up!"

"I-I-I...I'm t-t-trying- HIC!" Neji hiccupped, attracting lots more of unwanted attention.

Sasuke just huffed and pretended he didn't know Neji - who was still having a giggle fit.

_'I never knew Neji was so manly,' _his conscience spoke sarcastically.

'...Me neither.' Sasuke agreed with his conscience for once.

Suddenly, a blonde woman with chocolate-brown eyes stormed up onto the stage. All of the students who weren't new covered their ears. Sasuke wondered why, until the woman had taken a deep breathe and had "spoken" into the microphone.

"_**EVERYBODY, QUIET!!**_" she boomed, making even the crickets too scared to make noise.

_Silence..._

Neji tried his best not to giggle. "Hehe... hehehe..."

A few seniors from behind whispered, "Shut the hell up! Old lady Tsunade's gonna have your head!"

Sasuke shifted his chair away from Neji.

_'We don't know you.'_ his conscience mumbled.

Tsunade could hear whispers coming from the back row. She could also hear giggling. "All right, which girl's LAUGHING?!"

Unfortunately for Tsunade, it wasn't a girl.

Fortunately for Neji, he wasn't a girl - so she wouldn't suspect him.

But then, Tsunade realised who it was. "You!" she accused, pointing at Neji. Neji immediately stopped giggling and gulped. Sasuke shifted his chair away from him even more. "_Girl! _What's your name?!"

"...Excuse me?"

_'...Well, this is entertaining'_

-

-

(Several minutes later, after Neji had an awkward talk with Tsunade)

-

-

Tsunade huffed after the "Neji-is-a-girl" incident and got back on stage.

Everyone immediately stopped talking, fearing that their ears would need medical attention.

"...Good. Now... I'd like to welcome you all to a new year of boarding school!"

Many moans and grunts of annoyance were heard.

"I hate school..."

"Haha, did you see that Neji kid?"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Back in the front row, Hinata was sitting next to Sakura, while blushing (from the fact that Principal Tsunade had mistaken Neji as a girl).

'Was that really him giggling? I had no idea Neji-niisan laughed like that... What was he laughing at, though?' she pondered in her thoughts, whilst everyone was still chatting (a vein was forming in Tsunade's head while this was happening).

Hinata - being curious - had turned her head around to see if Neji was okay. She noticed that he was back to his normal self, and smiled while beginning to wave.

-

-

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as he noticed a girl near the front row was smiling and waving at him. 'I don't even know her...' he thought. 'Yet she looks like she knows me... Hmph, she's probably just another fangirl.' he concluded.

Hinata noticed a boy next to Neji was looking at her strangely. She blushed and turned her head back to the front. "Who was that?..." she mumbled, looking down at her lap. Sakura blinked, "Who was what, Hinata-chan?" Hinata smiled reassuringly, "O-oh, it's nothing," Sakura nodded, "If you say so..."

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared once more.

Hinata sweat dropped. 'I forgot she was waiting...' she thought, paying attention to the stage.

-

-

(After the entrance ceremony...)

-

-

"Hyuuga, you have a serious problem." Sasuke said, concerned that Neji may giggle in his sleep. He shuddered at the thought. Neji's giggles creeped him.

The Hyuuga raised an eye brow. "How so?" he asked, waiting for all the students to clear out.

"The giggling. That fact that the Principal mistaked my room mate for a girl." Neji blinked, 'I'm way better looking than YOU!' Neji thought, smirking in triumph.

"What are you smirking at?"

"...Nevermind." Neji responded, looking around. He noticed Hinata talking to a pink-haired girl and blinked. Wait... pink hair...

"That's... not possible." he muttered, frowning. Sasuke quirked an eye brow, "What's not possible?"

Neji ignored Sasuke and caught a glimpse of Sakura's face. "That... girl... we..."

Sasuke looked at the girl Neji was paying attention to. He was beginning to get impatient.

_'What the hell is it, just tell ME!'_

"That couldn't possibly be the girl I married..."

"...What?! Wait, you're telling me that you've been married... to HER?" Sasuke asked, "...You're only sixteen..."

Neji shook his head, "Seventeen," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Still, to be married at seventeen..."

'Why do I care anyway? ...I can't be bothered.'  
_  
'Now, let's go enjoy some porn.'_

'...I have a question. Can a conscience be high?'  
_  
'...Yeahhh, I'm not gonna answer that.'_

'...Hn.'

"Uchiha... is your nose bleeding?" Neji questioned, smirking.

"...No."

"Oh? But-"

"NO."

"...I think we can go now."

"Tch."

-

-

Hinata sighed as she looked down at her timetable for tomorrow's classes. She was walking back to her room by herself (Sakura had gone to meet a friend). "Let's see... I have a double period of Music, a double period of English... and a double period of Art. That seems okay," Hinata smiled to herself, walking closer to the girl's campus building. She paused when she heard a voice nearby.

"Uchiha, you really might want to check your nose-"

"No."

"...It's... going on your mouth."

"What are you going to do, wipe it off like the little girl you are?"

"Why you-!"

"Neji-niisan!" Neji heard a soft voice call out to him. He turned his head, blinking. Sasuke also looked, and noticed a girl about his age run towards Neji.

_'Told you he had a girlfriend.'_

'She said "niisan", that means they're related...'

_'What about those talks on incest?'_

'...Aa.'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the girl had crushed Neji in a hug. Wait... is that the girl who was waving to him earlier? Yeah... it was... Ah! She was probably waving to Neji! "I am such a genius," Sasuke praised himself out loud. Accidently.

Hinata released Neji from the hug.

They both stared at Sasuke weirdly. Basically because his nose was bleeding, and he had called himself a genius for no apparent reason they know of.

"...What? I have something in my teeth?"

Hinata giggled, making Sasuke feel vulnerable. Neji smirked, "More like something all over your face,"

'...Crap. Why must my conscience talk about porn?'

_'Because you love it,'_

'...You want to die?!'  
_  
'Well, you'd have to commit suicide for that, emo.'_

"I am not emo!" Sasuke argued out loud.

Neji and Hinata just stared... awkwardly.

-

-

Hinata had said bye to Neji... and his strange friend, and made her way back to her room. She glanced at the clock on the lavander-tinted dresser. "It's already seven?! I didn't think it was that dark when I made my way here... oh well. I think I'll take a long shower..." She smiled at the idea of that, after an exhausting afternoon.

-

-

"Uchiha, do you have a problem?" Neji asked while brushing his hair. Sasuke raised an eye brow. God, he's such a... GIRL!

"What type of problem?" Sasuke was focusing on reading a book while sitting on his bed. Neji frowned and set his brush down. "Well, at times you say random things out loud, and you make a lot of odd faces... and what was with that nose bleed earlier?"

'You realise this is all your fault.' Sasuke thought angrily at his conscience.  
_  
'I live to give, dear.'_

'...I'm... not going to say anything.'

Sasuke sighed. How could he put it... it was all his conscience's fault? ...Maybe he was going insane. Not everyone has an odd little voice in their head that talks about porn all the time.  
_  
'Neji, we don't need to waste our time on this sucker. Let's just go relax and watch some porn, 'kay?' _Neji's conscience suggested.

'In a minute, I'm curious...'

"Uh..." Sasuke mumbled stupidly. "Well, there's this little voi-"

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

Sasuke took a deep breathe in relief. 'For once, I'm thankful Naruto's here...'

-

-

"I don't feel like it." Sasuke muttered arrogantly. Naruto gasped dramatically and pouted, "B-b-b-but it's a sleep over! You need to come! _Pu-weaseeeeee?_" Naruto whined, getting on his knees to beg. Sasuke frowned, "Who else is going to be there?"

"Just me and Shikamaru! That's all! Now, PLEASE?!" he screamed, making Sasuke flinch in annoyance. "If I come, will you shut up?!"

The blonde's big blue eyes sparkled, "Yessum!"

"Fine, then."

"YAY!"

"What did I just tell you?!"

-

-

(Later in Naruto's room...)

-

-

Shikamaru yawned and ate a piece a popcorn, "Naruto, what was even the point of this sleep over? I'm too tired..."

Naruto laughed and put his arms behind his head. "You're always too tired, Shikamaru! Besides, this'll be fun!"

Sasuke frowned, "...Naruto, are you the only one who wanted to do this?"

"...Umm nooo...? Heehee..."

Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed. Naruto waved his hands defensively, "I-It's going to be fun, though! How about... we play..." Naruto looked around the room for something. His eyes layed on a nearby bottle, "...Spin the bottle!"

"BAKA! That involves kissing, and if we're the only ones involved...!"

"Ah, my bad... I thought Spin the bottle was the one where we pick truth or dare."

"...That's called Truth or Dare, what you just SAID!!"

"Eh? Ah! You're right! Hehe! Let's just play that!" Naruto felt like a genius.

"I'm not playing that stupid game!" Sasuke argued like a child.

"Aw, c'mon! ...You only have to do one dare, I promise!"

"Naruto... that defeats the sole purpose of calling it Truth or Dare." Shikamaru mumbled, bored with this already.

Naruto struck a hand in the air. "Then I shall invent a new game called Dare or Dare!"

Shikamaru's eye twitched, "Why do I even bother..."

Naruto grinned at his new-found intelligence (using the words Naruto and intelligence in the same sentence doesn't work...).

"Okay! Sasuke, I dare you..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes while sitting on the floor._ 'I bet he'll get us to do something like run around naked.'_ his conscience suggested.

'...Don't say that again.'

Naruto thought of something, "Aha! You know Hinata Hyuuga, right?" Sasuke frowned, wasn't she Neji's cousin? Sasuke nodded slowly, unsure of what Naruto had planned.

"I dare you... to steal Hinata Hyuuga's panties!"

As blood trickled down Sasuke's face, his conscience cheered.  
_  
'Hell yeah!'_

-

-

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Sasuke mumbled as he snuck out of the boy's campus building. It was almost pitch black, so it was really difficult to see. _'Because stealing panties, plus ten thirty, plus girls, equals getting laid.'_ his conscience said wisely. Sasuke decided to shrug it off and cautiously walked towards the door to the girl's campus building. 'What if they hear me...' he thought, frowning. 'Maybe I should just turn back... but if I don't return without that girl's... underwear, Naruto's gonna annoy me even more...'

He sighed and decided to go in. Opening the door, he clenched his teeth in hope that it wouldn't squeak.

So far, so good.

As he took a step, he realised something. "Where the hell's her room?"

_'Ahaha, suck! ...Wait, that means no getting laid! Nooooo!'_

Sasuke frowned and walked forward. 'We are NOT getting laid.'

_'...Queer.'_

He thought for a while. 'I'll have to look through every door... but how?"  
_  
'Go back outside.'_

'I said I'm not giving up, dammit!'

_'No, you moron. Go outside and look through their windows!'_

'...Oh.'

Stepping outside, he walked near the side of the building to find their windows.

If anyone were to find him looking through the girl's campus windows, they'd immediately presume he was a pervert.

_'Why does it matter though... you ARE a pervert.'_

'Just shut up! I am not!'

_'Denying's the first step to admitting...' _his conscience advised.

'I'm done talking with you.'  
_  
'Sniff... I feel so unwanted.' _Sasuke swore he heard a door close once his conscience said that.

Oh, right. That was the girl's campus building door.

Eventually, Sasuke had to go to the second level windows (which was very uncomfortable, seeing as he had to climb up and grip onto the windowsills. "I'm getting tired of this... If she's on the very top floor, I'm just grabbing some random girl's underwear..." Sasuke murmured. He peered through another window and sighed, "Not her- wait..." He looked around the room and noticed the lavender silky bed had something on it. "That's a timetable... and it has her name on it! About time..." he muttered, getting in the room quietly.

_'You realise that if someone comes in here, you're sooo busted.'_

'I thought you left...'  
_  
'Nah, I wanted to see you get the underwear.'_

Sasuke cursed to himself that his conscience was so perverted, and went to look around. He heard the sound of water running coming from the other room, and figured that she was having a shower. He wondered where her other room mate was.  
_  
'Maybe there's some Yuri goin' on in the bathroom... hehe, maybe we should look.'_

'No, you idiot.'  
_  
'You're so cruel.'_

'Just shut up, I need to get this over and done with before I'm busted.'

_'Okay, okay...'_

Sasuke thought the most convenient place for a girl to keep their underwear would be in a dresser, so...

'I'll guess this is her dresser...'

He carefully opened the lavender dresser and found many pairs of silky and lacey under garments. 'Don't get a nose bleed, don't get a nose bleed...' he chanted in his head. 'Just grab it and leave... okay!' Sasuke ended up grabbing a fistfull of panties, but couldn't be bothered putting them back in. He quickly snuck out, not noticing he had accidently dropped a magazine from his pocket.

-

-

Naruto's eyes bulged out.

"You... you got them?! H-how? They're so cute, hehe." the blonde giggled pervertedly, tugging at a pair. "Man, you even got five pairs! ...Did you have to play _dirty _to get these?" Shikamaru was interested too, and wondered how the cold Uchiha could possibly get them so quick. Sasuke frowned at Naruto, "What do you mean "play dirty", I just snuck in and grabbed a bunch." he explained calmly.

"Where was she?" Naruto tilted his head.

"In the shower."

Suddenly, Naruto grinned and slammed Sasuke on the back. "_Wo-ah!_ I had no idea you did more than steal these while you were over there! Man, you're my idol!" Sasuke's eye twitched. "I didn't do anything-!"

"Sure, sure..."

-

-

'I thought I heard something before... it must've been my imagination.'

Hinata dried herself with a towel and put a robe on herself. 'I wonder where Sakura's staying... I guess I'll be alone tonight.' She went out into her bedroom and went to her dresser. 'Eh? I-it's open? I must've left it like that... wait, there looks like there's less... and everything's messed up!' She was right. There were a few pairs of panties lying on the ground, plus... oh dear...

"Is that... what I think it is?! O-oh my! How did that get there?!" she gasped, noticing a colorful magazine on her bed. "Maybe Sakura... no, she hasn't been here at all, and she wouldn't be like that..."

Her face immediately went red when she saw the front cover clearly.

"A-AH!"

-

-

_'WHERE THE FUCK'S MY PORN?!'_

Sasuke immediately lost several brain cells due to this incident.

-

-

_Next Chapter_

_"So, you're not a virgin, eh?"_

_"Hinata-chan, have you been looking at PORN?!"_

_"Sasuke... what the hell are you painting?!"_

-

-

A/N: Aa, I understand one of the "Next Chapter" previews that were in last chapter wasn't in this one; I apologize, but I thought it'd be better to end this chapter here, hehe. It should be in next chapter though! Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it!


End file.
